Remember this, forever and ever…
by niss-alessita
Summary: Alice relata el maravilloso aniversario con Jasper, su novio, quien le tiene una romántica velada bajo la luz del crepúsculo…. - te amo mas de lo que piensas- volvió a susurrar-… y veo que también me quieres… mi loca duende obsesiva por las compras.


_Los personajes no son míos (aunque eso quisiera), son de la gran Stephanie Meyer, yo solo tomé dos nombres y jugué con ellos._

Alice relata el maravilloso aniversario con Jasper, su novio, quien le tiene una romántica velada bajo la luz del crepúsculo…._ - te amo mas de lo que piensas-_ volvió a susurrar-…_ y veo que también me quieres… mi loca duende obsesiva por las compras._

_Espero que les guste, es un one-shoot para recordar. Dejen __reviews__, un avisito de que esta bonito! __!_

* * *

Seguí el camino de pétalos surtidos mientras me maravillaba con el bello horizonte, suspire realmente emocionada, me sentía en una película de romance, sentía que ese camino me llevaba al hombre de mis sueños.

Y, efectivamente, aquel coloreado y mezclado camino me llevaba hacia mi verdadero y único amor, ese que hacia que mis problemas no existieran, me sintiera protegida y olvidara lo disparatada y extraña que era.

Inconscientemente me encontraba saltando a paso rápido, tan feliz que imaginaba, e incluso aseguraba, que él podía sentirlo.

Al final de mi destino lo encontré. Mi hombre perfecto. Sus cabellos dorados y ondulados hondeaban con la brisa marina y sus ojos miel centelleaban con la luz del anaranjado paisaje; en sus manos sostenía un frondoso ramo de hermosas, y seguramente, fragantes flores.

Sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa, iluminando aún más su rostro y haciendo que mi corazón saltara frenético dentro de mi pecho.

_Sus ojos, sus labios, todo, __todo en él es realmente encantador__. Si, claro que lo era, él era como un modelo de campaña publicitaria. __**Mi propio muñeco encantador.**_

No aguante más y corrí a sus brazos, él ramo fue sustituido ahora por los mis pequeños brazos, y los suyos, fuertes y suaves, me rodearon y giraron en círculos por el aire.

Nuestras risas fundidas y melodiosas era todo lo que se escudaba en toda la inmensidad de la playa, él se detuvo y con suma delicadeza dejo que mis pies tocaran el blando suelo. Levante mi rostro mientras él inclinaba el suyo, su sonrisa se ensancho y automáticamente, y como siempre sucedía ante ese sutil gesto, un suave pero notorio sonrojo se extendió por mis mejillas.

Beso mi frente y luego volvió a posar sus ojos sinceros en los míos. Pude observarme en ellos, contemplando la belleza y la paz que estos portaban.

-_te amo__- _me dijo sin desviar la conexión de nuestras miradas, con tanto amor, que sentí como mi corazón cayo como una pluma entre mis adentros, meciendo mi respiración y haciéndome sentir sobre las nubes.

_Has sentido algunas vez tantos deseos de gritar al mundo cuanto amas a aquella persona que le perteneces, y, por ende te pertenece a ti, sin importar que es lo que los demás piensen o digan de ti?...aunque tampoco importaría si estas en una playa desierta, solo con la persona que te roba la respiración, no?_

_- __te amo mas de lo que piensas__-_ volvió a susurrar mientas su mano cepillaba mi rostro y una placentera corriente me recorría el cuerpo por completo.

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar, sus labios acariciaron donde antes su mano lo hacia, haciendo lanzar un suspiro largo y profundo.

- _y veo que también me quieres_- pude imaginar su sonrisa a través de mis parpados- _mi loca duende obsesiva por las compras._

Arrugué el ceño y abrí los ojos, su sonrisa seguía ahí.

-_duende?-_enarque una ceja-_ obsesiva por las compras?_

El rió y beso delicadamente mi coronilla, aspirando el perfume de mi cabello.

-_exquisito.-_suspiro.

-_Jasper!- _lo reprendí.

-_Alice?-_ respondió y acaricio mi mejilla.

-_soy un duende para ti?-_ le mostré mi mejor cara de borreguito apenado, _Manipulación, lo sé,_ y le agregué un puchero.

Jazz acaricio el labio que sobresalía del otro.- _eres mi duende, princesa.-_dijo él_- eres mi hadita, mi amor, mi corazón, mi ángel…- _una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro_- mi media naranja, mi sol, mi luna, mi ser…tú lo eres absolutamente todo para mí, Alice._

Suspire y una sonora risita salio de mi boca. _Definitivamente era la mujer con más suerte en la faz de la tierra, reitero, él es perfecto para mí._

_-Aunque tenga una gran obsesión compulsiva por la ropa de buena marca, los zapatos, carteras-_él rió y rodó los ojos_- y todos los artículos a la moda?_

- _claro, me encanta que mi chica esté a la moda_ – él me guiño un ojo.

- _gracias.-_lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

_-__Ahora…-_nos miramos- _te parece si cenamos?_

Asentí, pero al darme cuenta de algo, me quede inmóvil en mi sitio.

El se volteo hacia mi con ojos preocupados, extendí mi brazo y le ofrecí mi mano, el la tomo y yo lo volví a ubicar frente a mi, colocándome de puntillas y envolviendo su cuello con mis manos.

_- jazz…-_murmure contra su cuello- _yo debo decirte…-_su cuerpo se tenso, sonreí contra su cuello y luego me aleje un poco para mirarle.

Estaba contrariado y confundido. _Tú rostro es demasiado transparente como para no notarlo._

-hice algo mal?- pregunto inquietado.

Volví a sonreír, mis mejillas dolían de tanto hacerlo. Él nunca, jamás, cometía errores conmigo, jamás podía hacerme infeliz.

-_te amo…_- le dije al fin- _eres maravilloso, mi precioso y perfecto modelo de pasarela._- le confesé_-…ah, y de alta costura, claro._-aclare y luego reí.

Él sonrió y se inclino para besarme, pero fui mas rápida y estampe mis labios contra los suyos, sonreímos y volvimos a besarnos.

Volví a volar lejos, y no precisamente porque mis pies no tocaban el piso, sino por la dulzura, suavidad, finura y delicadeza de sus labios, que atrapaban los míos y me llevaban a la décima novena nube del cielo.

Se detuvo lentamente y me volvió a enseñar una de sus brillantes sonrisas, sin dejarme sobre el piso me balanceó en sus brazos como una pluma y colmo todo mi rostro con cortos y exquisitos besos.

Me dejo sobre el piso delicadamente y nos sentamos en la mesa que tenia bellamente preparada, una selección especial de bocadillos y bebidas. Tomó mi mano entre una de las suyas y con la otra su copa, acercamos la una con la otra y con una sonrisa nos miramos con el amor inexplicable, opulento y eterno que nos teníamos jurado.

- feliz aniversario, mi dulce, extravagante, original y natural Alice.- diciendo eso cepillo sus labios en mi mano.

- feliz aniversario, para ti, mi maravilloso, tierno y perfecto Jasper.-le sonreí satisfecha.

Nos sonreímos y prometimos que este seria uno de nuestros aniversarios que jamás olvidaríamos, y que los próximos serian aún mejores.

_Aunque junto a jazz, todo es mejor, __todo es exactamente más de lo que podría pedir__. _

_**Hola chicas y chicos (si hay alguno por ahí).**_

_**Ah que Jasper no esta como para comérselo a besos!!**_

_**Lo adoro! Espero que a ustedes también les guste.**_

_**Ya saben solo un review para saber si les ha gustado, si estuvo bien o mal, si falto o sobro algo, o para felicitar a mi caballerote dorados cabellos (baba) o la pequeña monstruito encantadora.**_

_**Espero que les guste. Besos de parte mía, jazz y Ali. Niss. **____**.**_


End file.
